Her Nine Deadly Words
by lunaparfait
Summary: Being Miyu Kouzuki's boyfriend, Kanata has learned a lot from her, especially her most dangerous words. KXM. ONESHOT.


I'm new here. Please be kind :D

Kanata's POV only. Oneshot.

* * *

><p>Yo! The name's Kanata and I'm here today to talk about my blonde girlfriend (yes folks, she's mine so BACK OFF). Well, to be more specific, I will be talking today about her <strong>NINE DEADLY WORDS<strong>. Yes folks, she has these nine dangerous words that you might want to consider before shrugging it off.

So, let's start.

1: **Fine**

For others, this word is just a simple fine BUT to Miyu, it's a very dangerous one. This is the word she uses when she concluded that she IS DAMN RIGHT and THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT.

Here, take this for an example-

"Ne, Kanata" she started in a sweet voice which made me looked at her with accusations. Can't blame me. This is Miyu we're talking about. She never gives anyone the I-AM-SO-FRAGILE-WOMAN feature when there is nothing for her to gain.

"What?" I asked with a guarded voice.

"Can you help me with the assignment?"

"No" I answered quickly which made her frowned. "Please?"

"No, Miyu, you really need to start learning on your own!"

Her emerald eyes fired. If only we weren't in the middle of a fight, I would've noticed how pretty her eyes looked, but we were in the middle of a fight.

"Mou, Nanami's boyfriend helps her. Now be a good boyfriend and help me out" she asked again.

"Well, I'm not Nanami's boyfriend, am I?"

She silenced for some minutes, and I thought the fight was over. Then again, THIS IS MIYU WE'RE TALKING ABOUT.

"**.SUCH.**" she slowly said, the venom in her voice was audible in each words she just said.

If I was some other guy, I would've flinched. BUT I am Kanata Saoinji, I never back down from a clash, especially if it's her. My pride is on the line.

"What! So you just want to be spoiled like any other girls out there? Seriously Miyu, learn for goodness sake!"

Her face became crimson, a very deep crimson. I thought she was gonna blow up when

"FINE! I don't need your help, anyways, especially from a JERK like YOU!"

Before she was able to leave the room, I yelled "I'm not a jerk! I was just trying to help –"

"I SAID FINE DIDN'T I!" and she left.

See folks, when she said the word FINE, it means the conversation is over. **OVER.**

2: **Five Minutes**

This is truly bothersome. Why? Well, this word has actually two meanings for her. The first one is used when she is going to get dressed.

"Oi Miyu, we're gonna be late for the party" I shouted outside her room.

"Five Minutes Saoinji! Just five freaking minutes. Can't you spare me that? Jeez"

Now, that won't be a problem if she was true to her word. The thing is, she wasn't. These five minutes has been already a half an hour since she started dressing. It took me a lot of patience just to wait for her. Really. Is choosing clothes that difficult?

Let's go for the other meaning of Five minutes.

"KANATA SAOINJI! Why don't you help me do the chores instead of watching that—that—that—nonsense?"

I just yawned at her. "Five minutes" then I heard her say "Fine"

I thought my five minutes would be like how she used it, but NOO, it was completely different.

After exactly five minutes, she came back at me and screamed.

"Five Minutes' done now Saoinji! Now, help with the chores"

"Waah! Hey, that's not fair" I tried to argue back "Do you remember how you used this five—"

"FIVE MINUTES! YOU PROMISED ME FIVE MINUTES, NOT AN HOUR, BUT FIVE FREAKING MINUTES! NOW STAND UP AND HELP ME!"

Unarguable, to say the least.

3: **Nothing**

This word is absolutely dangerous, yes folks,** DANGEROUS**. This means calm before the storm. If she said that to you, then it only means that there is definitely something. You should never ignore this. Be prepared.

"Yo blonde? What's wrong?" I asked when I noticed she was gloomy instead of her bright facade.

"Nothing" she replied after some seconds.

Knowing I wouldn't get anything from her anymore, I decided to ignore it. Until...

"Oi? What's wrong with you? You've been ignoring me these past few days!"

She then looked at me, with those mad eyes.

"Nothing"

"Don't nothing me woman. I know there's something and that it involves me, so tell me, already"

She gave me a hard look that managed to make me step back a little.

"You-you-you-YOU** IDIOT. STUPID. MORON. ANNOYING JERK. BRAINLESS. DENSE HUMAN. HOW DARE YOU FORGET! NO!**"

"No?"

"YOU INSENSITIVE JERK! WHY WOULD I EVEN CARE! DAMN IT"

"What are you talking about?"

"WHITE DAY! IT WAS WHITE DAY YET YOU DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING! RAA!"

"Oh" Stupid mouth.

"Oh? Oh? That's the only thing you could say? You REALLY ARE AN **IDIOT**!"

"Miyu—"

"**FINE**. This conversation is over. Really, knowing you, why did I even bother waiting? CHE"

"Wait!"

"I SAID FINE"

4: **Go Ahead**

First things first, THIS is **NOT** a permission. This is a **DARE**. A DARE. Simply means, whatever you're planning on doing and she said that,** DON'T DO IT**.

"Miyu? I'm going to Santa"

"Ehh? But didn't we promise we'd have a date today?" Ouch, guilt begun to surface.

"Um, can't we just reschedule it? The place where we are going is likely to be closed tomorrow, you see"

She looked at me with an unreadable expression. "Go Ahead"

I grinned at her "Ok, thanks"

She turned her back on me but since I was in happy land, I ignored it (damn me) and left the temple.

I realized my mistake when tomorrow came.

She was ignoring me, no, not just ignoring me, BUT IGNORING ME AS IF I DON'T EXIST. She doesn't eat with me, doesn't go home with me, but you know the worst part of it, SHE DID THOSE THINGS NOT WITH ME BUT WITH HIM! WITH HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED.

I never knew jealousy could do this. I was so depressed, angry, traumatized. I was in hell to be exact.

Of course, it was me who apologized first. As if I could bear living like that.

Good thing, she accepted it and I vowed never to dare her again.

5: **Loud Sigh**

Yes, folks, this is a word. This can be translated to "Why am I spending my time with this moron?" Weird isn't it? Miyu might be someone who's talkative but when it came to subtlety, she's the champion.

"Why do I need to wear a costume?"

"Because, Kanata. It is Halloween!" She replied with sarcasm.

"So? I don't see the point?" I scoffed at her but instead of replying she just threw me an exasperated loud sigh.

"Really-" She mumbled something that I wasn't able to hear. "What?"

"Nothing!"

Then I suddenly remember that "nothing" event and fear crawled up to my skin.

"Ok! Ok! You win. I'll wear that damn costume" I said as I grabbed the hideous clothes from her hands.

I might've turned my back on her but I knew she was looking at me happily. I didn't want to admit it but warmth suddenly came to me.

6: **That's okay**

This is one of the most dangerous words she could ever give you. This just means that she'll be thinking long enough to decide how and when your punishment will be given. Whenever I hear this word, I immediately swallow my pride and apologize continuously.

"Oi! Miyu! Sorry, I went home late I was with Santa" I said as I came into the kitchen where she was already cleaning the dishes. She really looked beautiful by the way erm—scratch that.

"That's okay, but next time, at least call –"

I should have stayed but my impatience just made me walk away before I can even hear what she was going to say. I only heard the words "that's okay"

Then, tomorrow came once more.

I was late again due to my activities.

In my mind, I always said that Miyu wouldn't mind, but how wrong I was.

When I came home, my blood run cold. He was there, together with **MY MIYU**, and THEY WERE EATING HAPPILY.

I immediately clenched my fists on my sides.

"Oh, Kanata, you're already here" She said but my eyes weren't focused on her, they were staring** HARD** at HIM. I just wished glares could burn.

"What's he doing here?" I gritted my teeth just to say those things.

To my dismay, she replied with glee. "Well, Mizuki came with foods, and since you were late again, did I manage to say that you forgot to call, again?- I accepted him in. Besides, I didn't want to eat alone, you know"

Stupid me! Stupid, Stupid!

Call! I forgot to freaking call. What if I was late some more minutes? Could there have been something that would've happened? Just thinking about those unthinkable things made my mood darken more and they just had the guts to ignore it and proceed with their F—ING conversation.

Damn it!

Phew, that experience was another hell to me.

7: **Thanks**

This is absolutely rare. Just like a treasure that you should forever cherish. When she said this, it's the truth. But when she says this like "Thanks a lot", it means "Why don't you grovel and die".

"Kanata?" she started with a low voice that made me looked at her. She was blushing and it was also a very rare occurrence. She was just sooo cute.

"Hmm?" I replied as if I didn't give a damn.

"~~~~~" She mumbled so I wasn't able to catch anything.

"What? Can you repeat that?"

She finally deigned to look at me with those embarrassed eyes. I forced myself not to smile in front of her.

"Thank you, ok—for—for—well—" I couldn't take it anymore. I suddenly pulled her towards with me in a hug. She gasped.

Really, being close with her is one of the things I would never ever forget.

Another Situation...

"Hmm, it seems you were able to still pass your exam without my help, eh" I said to her cheekily.

She then looked at me with annoyance radiating from her body.

"I know, thanks a lot by the way. You really helped" I thought she was really thanking me for teaching her how to be responsible so I replied "Sure, anytime"

Then, she just glared at me.

8: Whatever

Her way of saying F-K You. Well, since she's someone who doesn't really like to swear, she just uses this word as an alternative. People who don't understand this would certainly ignore this, but for someone like me, who could understand that word really well, let's just say it's not a good word to hear.

"Look Miyu, I'm really sorry for forgetting our date. It was just that Akira suddenly came and-" she cut me off with "Whatever, Saoinji, I don't wanna hear it"

"But you don't unders—"

"Zip it"

"Miyu—"

"Shut it"

"Jeez, woman—"

"And close it. I don't want to smell your stinking breath"

I stared at her dumbfounded.

9: Don't worry, I've got it

The most dangerous and painful of all. Meaning, this is something that Miyu has told to someone several times but now is doing it herself. In short, you're no longer needed.

Another day where Miyu was feeling down but this time around, I made sure to know what her problem was.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her. Just as I predicted, she replied with "Nothing"

Good thing I've already learned my mistake and a Saoinji never make the same mistake twice.

"Come on, tell me" I grinned inside my head. This way, she'll definitely tell me.

Unfortunately, she still has things in her sleeve.

"Don't worry, I've got it" I didn't know why, but hearing them actually hurt.

"Are you sure?" I pressed on.

"Don't worry, alright? I said I've got it"

It made me silenced. I was wrong, hearing them felt painful. It was as if telling you that you're no help, so go away.

So these folks are my girlfriend's nine deadly words. Yes, she might seem a little bit bitchy but in reality, when you came to know her, these faults of her are not even comparable to the things she would do just to make sure you're fine.

I love Miyu with everything of my life. That is why, no matter what, I will forever stay beside her, after all, it was her who tolerated me at first, and it was her who I needed most.

~Owari

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. :"D<p>

Review please...


End file.
